The Chronicles Of Sonic The Hedgehog
by Ultimate Shadic X
Summary: Takes place after sonic colors.  1 month ago,sonic stopped eggman's plan to use hyper-go-on energy. Now, A new adventure will start,with Battles,Adventures,and some Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new begining

In Green Hill zone...

A blue blur was speeding by. ...

Um,let's get a closer look.

*zooms in on blur*

The blue blur was a Colbat hedgehog with green eyes,tan arms and stomach,and sneakers that are red with a white stripe in the middle with a gold buckle.

This is Sonic The Hedgehog,the hero of mobius.

1 month ago...

*shows a space amusment park thats being covered in a big purple aura*

*shows sonic running at a robot called the egg nega-wisp while the pilot is an egg shaped scientest with goggles,a red jacket,and black pants and boots,  
this is , sonic's sworn enemy that tried to mind control every one on mobius using an energy source called hyper-go-on from an alien race called wisps.*

Eggman: Curse you sonic!

Sonic: Heh,is that all you got? *hits cockpit where eggman is*

*2 wierd looking aliens pop out and run along next to sonic,one is blue,sqaure,and has 3 eyes, the other is shaped like a drill,is yellow,and has one eye,  
these are wisps,other wisps where running next to sonic,they were pink,green,purple,orange,and cyan*

Sonic: Time for the final color blaster!

Announcer: Lazer! Cube! Spikes! Drill! Frenzy! Hover! Rocket! *all wisps circle around in...well, a circle*

*sonic jumps in middle and slams into the egg nega-wisp*

*eggman blasts away*

*purple aura gets bigger*

Sonic:This won't end will *runs*

*every falls apart*

Present time...

Sonic:(thinking) that sure was fun,but I do miss yacker

*huge crash sound*

Sonic:Huh? What was that? *runs towards scene of crash*

*there is big crater*

*white wisp that has one eye,two antenne,and one curl of hair*

Sonic:Yacker?

*yacker looks at sonic*

Yacker:*$&(%)!

Sonic:Um.. Let's go to tail's workshop

*runs toward tail's workshop with yacker fallowing behind*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Baldy McNoseHair

Central City...

*sonic stops at a workshop*

Sonic:Here we are Yacker*rings doorbell*

*door opens and an 8 year old fox is standing there,he is yellow,has blue eyes,red sneakers with white in front,gloves,and he had 2 tails,this is Miles "Tails" Prower,sonic's brother and best friend*

Tails:Hey Sonic,what's up?

Sonic:Well,a little friend came back*points to yacker*

Tails:Hey Yacker!

Yacker:*$&*($*!

Tails:Um..Let me get the translator

Inside...

Tails:Okay yacker,we're ready

Yacker:($*#&(&!

Tails:He says "A big light hit our planet and sent us all crashing down"

Sonic:So that's why he was in that crater.

Tails:Yeah, wait,there's more he says-*CRASH*

Sonic: WHAT WAS THAT?

Tails:I don't know,let's check it out

Outside...

Sonic:Huh?

*a robot that looks like the egg nega-wisp but with 3 arms and 2 tails is floating in the air*

?:HO HO HO HO HO!

*small ship flies down and lands in cockpit*

Eggman:Hello,Sonic!

Sonic & Yacker: EGGMAN! *&$)(!

Tails:Yacker said "Baldy McNoseHair"

*sonic is laughing hard*

Sonic: I'm never gonna get tired of that.

Eggman:You may have beaten the egg nega-wisp,but you'll never defeat this..behold!, The Egg Nega-Wisp 2.0!

Sonic:Heh,well you're going down "Baldy McNoseHair"

Eggman:SHUT UP!

*sonic and the egg nega-wisp 2.0 charge at each other*

CHAPTER END _

Ultimate Shadic X:Hope you liked the 2nd chapter! But in author's comments,My Name is Shadic X,now let's chat with sonic and tails

Sonic:Yo

Tails:Hey

Shadic X:So,how did you like this chapter?

Sonic:It was good,but it needs more fighting.

Tails:I liked it,it made my first apperence

Eggman:HEY! WHY CAN'T I CHAT?

Shadic X:Because you're the villian!

*burns eggman with flamethrower*

Eggman:CURSE YOU! *flies away*

Shadic X:Well,see ya next chapter *chases eggman*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first battle

(previously on The Chronicles Of Sonic The Hedgehog,Eggman came down and attacked sonic,now he and eggman will fight!)  
-

Central City...

*EGN 2.0 fires missles*

*Sonic jumps onto missles and attacks the cockpit*

Eggman:RGHH! CURSE YOU!

Sonic: Bring it!

*EGN 2.0 charges up lazer*

Sonic:heh heh *runs off*

Eggman:GET BACK HERE SONIC!*chases after*

-  
*dark figure watches from building*  
hmmmm

?:he beat the first version of that machine,so he can do it with the second*dissapears*

Mystic Ruins...

*ENG 2.0 fires lazer*

*Sonic turns around and GRINDS on lazer!*

Eggman:WHAT?

*sonic smashes cockpit*

*ENG 2.0 starts exploding*

Eggman:THIS ISN'T THE END SONIC!*flies away*

Sonic:heh

Tails: SONIC!

Sonic:Hey tails,you missed the BBBE

Tails and yacker: ?

Sonic:Best Boss Beating Ever!

Tails:oh,well yacker says that his closest friends have been captured and sent to eggman's bases.

Sonic:Well, I guess i'll just have to save them.

Eggman:NOT SO FAST SONIC!

*robot that looks like sonic but has antenna and chest plate comes down and it is BIG*

Eggman:BEHOLD! Robo-Sonic!

Sonic:Another copy of me? This is getting lame.

Eggman:SILENCE! FIRE MISSLES!

Sonic:Come and get me *runs to wall*

*missles close in on sonic*

*sonic runs up wall,jumps off and spindashes robo-sonic*

Eggman:WHAT? HOW COULD HAVE BEEN BEATEN SO EASILY?

*then a robot that is small with a circle head and bottom with a small body and arms,this is Orbot,one of eggman's robot henchman*

Orbot:You forgot to put on the defenses,sir.

Eggman:Huh?*looks at defense screen,it says 0% defenses installed* RGGH! CURSE YOU! *flies away*

Sonic:Okay,now that's over with,it's time to save some aliens!

Chapter End _

Shadic X:So,how did you like this chapter?

Sonic:It was good,but the fights were short.

Tails:I agree with sonic.

Shadic X:Well,the reasons are:The Egg Nega-Wisp 2.0 didn't have any power from the wisps,so it was easy to beat,  
and Robo-Sonic didn't have any defenses.

Sonic:Oh,that makes scence

Tails:I agree with sonic.

Shadic X:Well,let's sign-*interruped by tails*

Tails:I agree with sonic.

Shadic X:_ *sees that it is a tails robot*ahem

Eggman:Um,pay no attention to the robot that looks like tails.

*Shadic X blasts eggman and the tails robot away*

Tails:Hey guys,what did I miss?

Shadic X:Let's just sign off.  



End file.
